Devil May Roam
by Neko Chan the Dark
Summary: AU. Nero is just a normal university student, that is, until the murder of his best friend, Kyrie. A week later weird things have begun to happen. Things going missing; books rearranging themselves. Not to mention the dreams of a red demon. Yaoi DxN
1. Chapter 1 Devil May Hurt

**Me: I can't believe that I'm actually writing this. For some reason, I have become obsessed with this couple and I just can't seem to get them out of my head! I'm hoping this will stop the raging fan girl in me and so I might be able to concentrate. **

**Nero: Why does Kyrie die?**

**Me: Because I don't like her... **

**Dante: neither do I**

**Me: Only cause she gets in the way of you screwing Nero**

**Dante: Do I need any other reason then that?**

**Nero: ... Riiiiggghhht. Neko doesn't own any DMC characters, only a few OC's in this.**

**Me: Because if I did, do ya think I would be writing this? Onto the chapter!**

* * *

><p>A young woman of about 18 wondered around the mall, looking at all the things the shops might have to offer in their silent war to persuade people to spend money in their shop rather then their rivals offering similar things in similar prices. She was slim figure, wearing a white sleeveless dress ending at her knees, white strapped sandals on her feet. Her chestnut coloured hair tied back in a high pony tail, her fringe ending just above chocolate brown eyes as she scanned through windows, smiling and pointing before dragging her all to willing friend with her to the next store. Her friend was taller then her, round about the same age as the female, white silvery hair that swept just above his azure eyes, slightly spiked, being allowed to do what ever it liked. He wore dark blue jeans and a red hoodie, sleeves rolled up due to the fact it was quite warm despite the cool air the insides from the air conditioning. He wore battered black converses that he usually wore around, but he was thinking about getting some new ones since these seem to almost be falling apart at the seems. He allowed his friend to take him to wherever she wanted, not really caring as long as he could spend sometime with her.<p>

"Nero, let's go over here!" She shouted, seeing a big sale sign plastered on a window of a clothes store, rushing over and pulling Nero with her. That had been doing this for the past three hours and any other male would have cracked with going on to every females shop in the place, but he was that kind of person who would suffer in silence as long as she was happy.

"Kyrie, just because it says sale doesn't mean it it's going to be a price less then £50." Nero commented to his friend, who didn't seem to care and pulled him into the store never the less, making him sigh as she let go of his hand to go looking around the different items of clothing, picking things out and placing it against herself, before putting it back and looking over at something else. Deciding it might not be best just to stand in front of the shop, he went over to look at some clothes for himself, not that he thought he needed any more, but at least he didn't look odd. Before he could really take a good look, he was pulled by the arm away from the shop, seeing the chestnut haired girl pouting as they left the shop, Nero giving a small chuckle.

"Okay, so maybe you were right but they had some nice clothes." She commented "Even if they were like £75 with a 40% discount." This again made the teen chuckle. He didn't know how she did, but she was somehow able to calculate the price of any discounted item and decide whether it was worth it in record time. He could only assume that it was down to how often she shopped tht she was able to deduce prices so quickly. He absently wondered if other women could do it too if they spent enough times in the sale areas, but it wasn't like he talked to a lot of other girls apart from Kyrie and some of her friends in University.

Yes, both him and Kyrie went to the same University, having been childhood friends since school, they thought it would be good to stay with each other as they continued to do things together, which included this next step of learning. Although, they weren't studying the same things. Kyrie had went to study Child Care while Nero had gone to study Philosophy, Mythology and Legends. They almost spent every free moment with each other, both inseparable even when they were with friends. Everyone thought that they were going out when they noticed their behaviour, but neither of them could thin of loving each other in a romantic way, but more of a family sibling love. Of course, that got some guys hitting on Kyrie when they realized she was free, which got Nero shouting and trying to beat the living day lights out of each one of them. Surprisingly enough, they were best friends the next day, laughing and joking while the girls were saying how lucky it was to have someone protective so close to them, making Kyrie blush a little. Of course, the white haired teen had felt proud about being friends with her, which led him to being in a place he wouldn't like being in the holidays.

Deciding that they had had enough shopping for the moment, they went to get something to eat, both grabbing a sub and sitting on a bench, looking at nothing in particular as they ate their sandwiches, making idle conversation as people walked pass them not giving them more then a glance if that, since they too were here to spend money in new products that was needed or not, many getting wrapped up in the scheme of spending more money in places which had reduced things, enough to make it sound good, but not enough to spare the people wallets. After finishing up, they went once again on their way around, before hearing commotion at the entrance of the shop and screams of frightened customers as a male in a black outfit and cap stood at the front of the doors, wielding what looked like a gun. Nero tried to move and take Kyrie to the back in hope of avoiding getting involved, but it was all in vain as the man shot once in the air, everyone cringing away trying to look as small as possible.

"Everyone to the ground now! Anyone who remains up will be shot! Ya get me!" He shouted, as everyone did as they were told, watching him with worried and frightened expressions. Nero held Kyrie as tears began to fall down her cheeks, like some of the other occupants. A child was sobbing and the man went over. "Shut up ya damn brat!" The man said before hitting the child in the face, making his Mother cry out in shock as she held her son protectively, trying to sooth him while he cried in pain, clutching his cheek. The man went to the counter, pointing his gun to the woman behind the till. "Give me ya money and I'll be on my merry way." He said, the woman nodding and opening the till, taking out the noted and placing it on the counter while the man grinned in self satisfaction with no hassle. While she was doing so, the man looked around and eyes fell on where the two friends were, both looking worried as he began to approach them. Nero tried to manoeuvre her so that he was in front but it didn't work as the man grabbed Kyrie's arm and pulled her up, making Nero protest and receive a hit around the head with the gun, making him fall to the floor unconscious, hearing Kyrie scream his name.

When Nero woke up, he was laying in bed in a white room. Confused, he looked around and realized he must be in a hospital. He raised his hand to where he had been hit, feeling a bandage over it and feeling a slight bump where the man had hit him. Suddenly thinking about the event, he remembered that the guy had took Kyrie hostage, sitting bolt up right which made his head spin, closing his eyes as his head hurt from the sudden movement. He looked around and saw that the brown eyed female wasn't there, panic starting to rise as he wondered what had happened. Was she in another room, or perhaps at the police station getting comfort because of the experience, or maybe-

"Ah, I see you are awake. I'm sorry to say this, but the police are wanting to get a statement from you. Are you feeling okay for them to come and speak to you now?" The doctor asked, Nero nodding as two male officers came to stand next to his bed. One had short light brown hair and a moustache, looking around his mid-thirties early forties. The other one looked younger, black hair again short but his face was clean shaved of only facial hair around the mouth. "I'll leave you to it. Please call me when you're done, I would like to check up on your head wound." And with that, the doctor left, leaving Nero there with them.

"I'm officer Hertan and this is officer Tryman," The other man gave a small nod in greeting before the other one started again. "We are sorry we have to ask you this, but we would like to know what happened. It was pretty obvious we know, but it's all about rules and regulations I'm afraid."

"Okay. Well, the guy was tall, wearing all black with a baseball cap on. I don't know what exactly made him act but me and my friend heard screaming so looked and saw him there. I tried to get to the back hoping we wouldn't get caught or anything if he lost it. When he was getting the money, he looked over to us and took my friend away, and when I tried to get her away, he hit me and I lost unconscious." He stopped and looked at the two officers with fear in his eyes. "She is okay isn't she? The girl who was taken hostage, she's not hurt is she?" He asked, panic clear in his voice as he thought of his childhood friend being harmed when he wasn't able to help her. The two officers looked a little shocked and looked at each other, looking grim, and Nero didn't like it at all. "She's okay, right?" He felt tears began to surface as officer Tryman looked at him.

"I'm sorry to say it son, but she was shot when we tried to restrain him. She was shot in the head so it was an instant death and nothing we could really do about it. I'm sorry for your loss." Both officers left, streams of tears falling down Nero's face as he looked at his opposite wall, unable to control the sobs that rose from his throat, his head pounding with the effort, but he couldn't care less at this moment. Kyrie was dead. Gone. He couldn't do anything to help her or save her and this all happened while he had been there! He brought his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees while burring his head into them, his whole body shaking with his crying, his throat becoming tight and restricted as he continued. He didn't even hear the doctor come in but looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up into sympathetic eyes. He didn't want that though. He wanted to see Kyrie alive and well, coming into the room, smiling at him like she always did and giving him kind words, asking how he was feeling. But he knew that wouldn't happen and it was a hard truth to take. The white haired teen buried his head again and continued to cry, not caring if the doctor saw him or not. A broken person was aloud too.

A week had passed since Kyrie's funeral, many students and some teachers coming to give her a final fair well, himself and Credo, her brother, giving a speech before she was buried, where Nero shed more tears over the loss. Credo also shed tears, although he tried not to show how upset he truly was, waiting to be out of public eye to mourn over his beautiful baby sister. Nero still didn't feel any better from what had happened, wishing he had done something, thinking that maybe if he had done something different, Kyrie would still be alive now and everyone wouldn't have to go through the heart break of losing someone close to them. With a sigh, he went back into his flat, flopping onto his sofa, his bag leaning against it as he grabbed for the remote on the coffee table before seeing it wasn't there. _Maybe I moved it while I was getting ready this morning. _He thought as he got up and looked around the living room, not seeing the black device anywhere. Scratching his head in thought, he went over to the kitchen to see it there next to the microwave. Shrugging, he went over and picked it up going over to the living room, only to see that his bag was now hanging up near his jacket which was on the opposite side of the room. His jaw dropped as well as the remote as he stared at the bag in astonishment. He knew he didn't move it there. Perhaps he needed to get some sleep and ask one of his friends about it tomorrow.

Walking past the hanger, he took the bag off then put it back on, just to see if anything was different about it but it was still his same old bag that he took every day when he had a lecture or to do homework. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his gaze swept across the room to see if anyone was there that would have moved it. Not seeing anyone, he went into his bedroom, quickly getting undressed and going to bed, looking around his room to see if anything was out of place. deciding that everything was where it should be, he set his alarm and layed down and went to sleep.

Unknown to him, a watchful gaze was on him as he slept. Letting out a small laugh, it looked around the room, deciding that it would keep itself entertained by messing with his prey some more. _I just love playing with humans. _

Nero woke up, stretching and turning his alarm off before stretching his arm up, slowly rising out of his bed only for his eyes to go wide when he saw three books on his desk, all of them opened. A little hesitant, he went up to the books, looking at what each one said. The first one being of old mythological creatures, five different things with a brief description of each one and where to look in the book to see more of them. Looking at the second, it spoke of haunted building and spirits, making him even more nervous as he glanced at the final book, reading over about old rituals and black magic, not really getting if it was a message or not, but just knowing that the fact that he had gone to sleep with nothing on his desk only to wake up with three books open like someone had been reading them. Deciding that maybe he should ask someone about this, he quickly took a shower and ready to leave before getting some toast and leaving the flat, locking it on his way out.

Now that he thought about it, things had been going missing and moving even though he was sure he knew where he had put things. for example, he was always sure to leave the remote on the coffee table, so why had it been in the kitchen yesterday. Not to mention that he had lost two pens and a highlighter, although they should be in his desk draw, no questions asked. His bag moving wasn't new, although he hadn't known it to be hung up. It was usually just small movement like the other side of the couch or perhaps by the front door. He thought about what other things had happened since... since Kyrie's funeral. He didn't think there was a connection, how could there be. Maybe talking to his friends would help him clear it up.

He continued to think of this as he made his way through the building, greeting passer bys or avoiding people that may want to have a fight with him. He noticed some of Kyrie's friends were still mourning, even though it had been a week, but of course, Nero was also still grieving. He blamed himself for not protecting her, or doing something and he was getting fed up with people saying that there was nothing he could have done, even though he was right freaking there! Calming himself down before he entered the room, he took a deep breath and opened the door, his eyes instantly drawing to his friend.

"Hey, it's bleach boy!" Rey shouted, his firey red hair spiking up in it's usually way. He had been one of the boys to hit on Kyrie and had called him bleach boy because his hair was white, which Nero was not pleased about and had said that it was better then looking like his head was on fire, which got them into a fight, rolling on the floor exchanging insults, punches and kicks before they were separated ad told that if they continued this, they would be band from entering the café. Afterwards they had talked a bit and Nero saying that it was his natural hair colour, which Rey was impressed about and thought that it must be pretty cool, while he was also impressed that Rey's hair was natural too. Small world eh?

"Shut up fire top, I've got something to ask ya." Nero said, taking the seat next him on the back row. They always sat there since when ever they decided to start talking, the teacher never seemed to notice or didn't care.

"Sure, what's wrong?" He asked, turning to face him with a grin on his face. Nero wouldn't usually ask him of all people since he usually just played up or gave him a nonsense answer that was less helpful then not knowing in the first place. But, he had no one else he could think of, so here goes nothing.

"Well, some weird stuff has been happening since Kyrie's funeral. Like, my stuff moving around or it going missing and I can't find it anywhere. I'm not kidding either. I mean, I woke up and saw three books open on my desk when there was nothing there when I had gone to sleep. So, what do you think is up." Rey looked at him with wide eyes, before looking confused. He sighed and slung a arm around his friends arm, pulling him closer so only they could hear.

"Well Nero, it sounds to me like your place might be haunted." He said simply. "I can't actually believe you didn't add two and two together and get ghost. Seriously, I'm not paranoid even after being in this class, but sheesh, unless you have some person come into your place in the middle of the night, what else could it be?" Nero looked at him before thinking it over. It could be possible he guessed, but he thought that if I ghost was in his place, wouldn't it have made itself known quite a while back, since he had been living it in for over a year now. Hey, he wasn't staying with his adoptive parents who couldn't give two damns about him, so he saved everyone the hassle and moved out now he was here. "Ask Mr. Fern about it, since he's all into the spiritual crap, he'll probably tell ya how to get rid of it before it causes any real harm. Don't want it finding your porn and making that disappear right?" This received him a hit to the head, but he was still laughing at how flustered Nero looked.

"Whatever. Class is starting Fire Top."

"Sure thing Bleach Boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry if it seems short, first chapter tend to be for me. Please Review as it makes me very happy and will make fan girl stop nomming my brain.<strong>

**Dante: When do I come in on this?**

**Nero: Shut it old man. My place is haunted and your worried about when you get in?**

**Dante: ... I ask again, when am I getting in this?**

**Me: Soon soon. Now go entertain yourself with Nero. Until we meet again! Byebye!**

***Dante chases after Nero in background***


	2. Chapter 2 Devil May Scare

**Me: Here is another chapter, even though I only published it yesterday. I'm really happy by the positive response.**

**Nero: Two reviews. That is good**

**Dante: Once again, I'm not in this chapter. It's not fair.**

**Me: Please humbly accept this pizza as my apology**

**Dante: I humbly accept it *Starts eating***

**Nero: Neko owns this story plot and some OC's, not me or Dante.**

**Me: Coz Dante owns Nero.**

**Nero: What!**

**Dante: Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The 2 hour lecture continued, Nero's mind going back to the odd incidents that occurred in his flat, thinking how they weren't really bad or frightening, but more on the lines of annoying and distracting, since he hadn't been harmed as of yet, unless tripping over his bag when it had been moved could be classed as an injury. On one occasion, he thought he heard someone knocking on his bedroom door even though he knew no one was out there. Maybe this thing was just there because it was bored or something, a ghost that wasn't bounded by one particular place, but free to move around and appear as much as it liked, although he had never heard of a free bound ghost before, but the thought was there. Or maybe the ghost haunted the entire site, which would then make the theory more plausible. He mulled them over in his head, trying to dig out the little information he had learnt about haunting in his book when he had been reading about the legend of 'undead beings', thinking what else would want to make a ghost appear in his place. He knew that some could be attracted to the fact there was a high percentage of spiritual energy, or it could be that it was there because of the negative energy that he had been giving off since Kyrie's death. Again, another plausible theory.<p>

He sighed as he resumed looking over his note book, realizing he had not written down anything since he had opened it since the class had started and looking up at the clock, he had only five minutes left till it ended, meaning he had been thinking about this much longer then he had thought making him frown at how annoying this thing was keeping him distracted from learning. He looked over to Rey who was laying down, probably sleeping because he had another late party last night. Rolling his eyes, he packed his things into a bag as the bell rang signalling that class was dismissed and students were free to go or had to hurry to their next lecture. Thankfully, Nero was done for the day, meaning he could go and ask someone with a little bit more know how on this matter as he made his way to one of the coffee shops located on campus, which he was very thankful for because he really couldn't be bothered to go off it just for a cup of coffee, no matter how good it was. Entering, he saw exactly who he was looking for, sitting near the very corner of the place, sipping coffee while they looked over a book in their hand. He smiled and walked over, grabbing the persons attention as they looked up and smiled before he was even at the table.

"Do you have supersonic hearing or something?" Nero asked casually as he sat on the chair opposite his friend, who smiled at him before putting their book in their bag and placing it back under the table before turning to him again.

"No, I just don't have my music playing full blast through my head phones unlike someone I know."

"Whatever Lucy." He sighed which made the girl laugh at him. Lucy had dark brown hair that came just pass her shoulders, the ends curling around themselves like they were trying to go into curls while the rest remained straight, with a short side fringe just covering her right green eye, her left eye more of a sea green then the others forest green, but it wasn't truly noticeable if you didn't look for it. A sprinkle of freckles spread across her her pale complexion, while her pale pink lips were more or less in a constant smile. She was shorter then most girls, but by no means easy to ignore, her personality would not allow people to walk all over her or she would go mental. She absently readjusted the string around her neck that held a haematite pendant shaped as an Ankh, an Egyptian symbol of immortality, which was fitting since she was doing about Egyptology. She took a sip of her coffee before leaning over to Nero, resting her head on her hands as she looked at him.

"So, what has happened for me to be graced with your presence?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head, making her fringe fall away from her eyes to see him better as she looked him over. No not in that kinda way, as in checking to make sure he didn't look ill or he had hurt himself by getting into a fight. They were friends and that was it, nothing more, nothing less and they were both happy to keep it that way. Plus, she was one of the few he knew about his little secret which she sometimes liked to tease him about just to see the reassured confident male squirm a little and blush. "Guy trouble?" She asked with a small giggle, making the white haired teen rub the side of his nose and give a glare at her. She remembered the first time she had told him. They had been walking around in a park when a group of guys had walked passed and like the hormonal teen Lucy was, checked out each one deciding whether they were a yes or not. What she hadn't been expecting was to turn and catch Nero doing exactly the same thing. She had joked about him being gay, which made him blush and that was the day he revealed it to her that he was actually bi. She had no problem with that, happy to have a buddy to ogle at guys together with. Ah, good times.

"Actually no, and must you make a reference to that every time we meet?" He huffed, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair while she laughed again at his reaction. "Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could help me with a problem that's happening in my place. I think my place is haunted by a ghost because things keep moving and once there was banging so-"

"Poltergeist." Lucy interrupted him, looking a little confused. "If things are moving and you hear noises, then it's a poltergeist." Her features turned to ones of concern as she looked Nero in the eyes "Have you been hurt, has anything tried to hit you? Have you felt like something has punched you when-"

"Relax Luce, nothing has tried to hit me or anything. Just things keep moving around, especially my remote which always finds it's way to the kitchen." Lucy once again looked baffled by this. She pressed on, learning it had been there for a week and that it just seemed to like hiding things and over all, winding Nero up, like it was a motive to find a new way to bug him as if it was a game or something. Lucy listened until he had explained everything. Giving a nod, she finished the rest of her coffee and picked up her bag, Nero doing the same as they walked to his flat on the fifth floor. Once arriving, nothing seemed out of place, even the remote was in the right place for once. Lucy began to snoop around, looking through the rooms and going into Nero's bedroom where the books still remained open on his desk. After the tour, she went and sat down on the couch, Nero coming to sit next to her after handing her a drink of monster that he always had supplied in the fridge, cracking open his own can and taking a gulp before looking at the blank TV screen.

"Nothing seems out of place, apart from those books in your room but they were already there weren't they?" Nero nodded, taking another mouthful of his drink before placing the can on the table. "It could be because I'm here you know. I mean, it could be shy and might have appeared only recently because it's not scared any more." There was a loud bang from Nero's bedroom, making both teens jump at the sounds, watching the door warily as if it might fly out at them or burst open revealing a white floating figure all bloody and stuff like in the movies. When nothing more happened, they both let out a sigh. "Or it just doesn't want to do anything today."She commented, taking a sip of her own can, a little nervous with how loud that bang was. "And I don't think it likes people thinking it's scared." Listening with intent for something to happen she looked back at the door, but when a moment passed and nothing happened, she decided to leave it.

"So, what do you think we should do to get rid of it?" Nero asked. Lucy pondered on this, before clicking her fingers with a smile on her face.

"Well, we could try to contact it. You know, ask what it wants and maybe even show it to the light or what ever. Then it's all good." She said as if it was the most simple of all tasks and not actually a scary thing from the occult which meant they might summon other things while trying to contact the being in his place. It was a little unnerving for Nero, not really wanting to contact it at all in hope that it will just get bored and go away from pestering him, so that he may get back to his life in studying creatures of myths and legends and not confronting one. "We can even record it, so you know, if we get killed by this thing, someone can find it and who knows, maybe it will be used in one of those 'based on real events' movie and we'll become famous!" Nero looked at his energetic friend, wondering why he had such a friend like that in the first place when she obviously was over the top in everything she did. She was probably mental.

"Are you trying to convince me by saying things like that? Where people look at this and not believe it like all the other movies thinking it's invisible wires and CG? Oh yeah, I'm totally up for getting my head smashed in." Nero commented sarcastically, folding his arms while rolling his eyes. But Lucy seemed to beam down at him as if he was just as enthusiastic as herself.

"Great, I'll be back later after my class with my ouija board and some food. We shall vanquish the evil!" And with that, she picked up her bag and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her, leaving him to sit there, looking perplexed. Rephrase what he thought, she was psycho. Shaking his head, going to grab the remote when he noticed it wasn't there, and looking around and under the table, he scratched his head. It had been there when they had came in. With a frustrated sigh, he stood up and went to the kitchen to look at the remote sitting there, feeling like it was mocking him getting there without either of them noticing. Deciding to play the game with this thing, he left it there, annoying the poltergeist by not getting annoyed himself and going into his room, seeing the three books still laying on his desk. With a shrug, he went to put them back in their proper places on the shelf.

Now, Nero was by no means is a neat freak or someone with OCD, however he has always had his books in alphabetical order for the mere purpose of the fact it just makes easier for him to locate the book he might want at any one time. So this is why he cursed as he saw that there was at least ten books switched and out of place. Calming himself down, he put them in the right place before sitting on his bed, looking at his desk. With a smirk, he put his hands behind his head and fell onto the mattress, looking up at the plain white ceiling. He knew that they were going to contact the spirit later, but why not see if he could get a response now since he had nothing better to do.

"Hey, German ghost! Do ya get a kick out of moving my things around and annoying the hell out of me?" Even though he called out, he was not expecting to here a low, rough laugh that seemed to echo all around the room, making him sit bolt up right, looking around the room, but not seeing anyone there. He then heard another laugh, a little louder this time as if it was amused by the response. Nero shook his head and went into his bathroom, splashing some cooling water on his face. He was just getting a little paranoid, that's all. _I don't even think they laugh._ He wiped his face with the soft blue material of the towel before looking in the mirror, making him whirl around to the corner of the room. Looking back in the mirror, he saw that the thing was gone_. Do poltergeist have red eyes_?

Deciding that he indeed did have something better to do then stay in his place with something laughing at his unease, he left the bathroom to the front door, putting his shoes on and heading out the front door, leaving the building.

* * *

><p>He watched the human, amused at what a simple laugh had done at his comment had done. He couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, thinking it was funny that he gave a response like he wanted at it still scared him and they wanted to probably hold a conversation with him. He best be careful or these humans might die of fright, then he would have to find some other form of entertainment. He went into the kitchen, seeing the remote where he had put it while they had been distracted by the loud bang he did when that damn human said he was scared. He isn't there to amuse them, but be amused himself. He picked it up and put it back on the coffee table before looking around the flat, seeing the discarded cans.<p>

_I guess I have some time to do something to this place before they come back. _With a smirk, his eyes raomed over to what he could do first, picking up the cans. _What can I say. I'm bored._ And with that, he set to work hoping to get another reaction.

* * *

><p>Nero walked, seeing some people but heading straight for one of the shops, realizing he was in fact hungry since it was around three in the afternoon, so he might as well get something small if Lucy is bringing something over with a ouija board or what ever she called it. Thinking to how he had just talked to it without some mystic mumbo jumbo make him think that they didn't need it. Heck, it responded what he thought violently when the brunette had said it might be scared, proving that it defiantly wasn't. Well, why should it be? It could see them and do what the hell it liked while he could only wait to see what happened next, which was very annoying in all honesty.<p>

Buying a sandwich and drink, he sat on one of the benches in the courtyard, with pigeons eating the scraps others left behind or carelessly dropped, ignoring the many bins that were next to each bench and near one of the four path ways. Taking the wrapper of his sandwich, he began to eat while he looked around the serene place, taking note that the flowers had started to bloom, leaving the place in bright colour. Looking up at the sky, he saw the blue sky with only a few puffs of cloud scattered about, moving along as the breeze cooled the air the brilliant sun seemed so desperate to warm. It was indeed a pleasant day. Taking a sip of his drink, he looked at some of the birds getting a bit braver and trying to get some food that laid close to the teens feet. _City birds have no fear of people. _Moving his foot only for them to shuffle back a little before resuming their pecking_. Then again, I don't think they truly fear anything. They don't really care what's happening around them, if them swooping into cars is anything to go by_.

Finishing the rest of the sandwich, he got up and decided to go to the field where he knew lots more flowers lay. Him and Kyrie use to always meet up there before going to meet the others, or just sat there alone as they looked at the flowers. Nero stopped, biting his bottom lips until it pierced the flesh drawing blood. He quickly turned and headed back to his flat, knowing that Kyrie wasn't waiting for him there and he didn't want to be in such a place where so many memories remained. Taking off his shoes, he ignored the remote on the coffee table, his bag hanging up, the cans on the window sill and the plates from his cupboard lining the kitchen work tops as he went straight into his room, laying down and curling up on his bed as he clutched his pillow, feeling hot stinging behind his eyes at the tell tale sign of tears beginning to appear. He tried to hold them back, but the slow throb on his chest won out and he let silent tears fall, the pain in his chest getting worse. He buried his face in his pillow, closing his eyes in hope it would stop the tears, but instead he fell asleep without his consent.

* * *

><p><em>Nero felt like he was floating, darkness allowing him to see nothing, but he felt okay with that, feeling at peace and happily numb, feeling nothing and he was willing to allow this to continue. However, someone else had other ideas as colour began to swirl around in his line of vision, pushing the shadows away while more colour began to make themselves known, shapes beginning to form until edges came into view, making everything clearer and he knew where he was. He was in the mall, Kyrie smiling at him while pulling him along to shop after shop, laughing and enjoying herself and he couldn't help but smile despite himself. They entered another shop, before hearing shouts of panic and fear, making Nero instantly tense, pulling Kyrie with him as they waited at the back of the shop as he saw the man in black holding a gun. But instead of him going to where the woman at the cashier was, he came straight towards them. He pulled Kyrie away from him and like before, he got hit with the but of the gun and fell to the floor. Only, he watched himself fall to the floor as something pulled him back, making him see it like he was watching a film. Kyrie screamed and shouted his name, the gun next to her head.<em>

_"Kyrie! KYRIE!" He shouted trying to reach her but restraints held him around his waist, trying to kick and punch his way out, but to no avail as the picture began to blur and go black completely, although he could still here the female scream for him and he continued to struggle till her heard a gun shot and a dull thud. He went limp, eyes wide as he felt tears start to fall down his face. This time, when he pulled away, he turned and stared wide eyed at what he saw. Bright red eyes._

_"Mine."_

* * *

><p>Nero woke with a start at the growl he had heard in his dream, sitting up and rubbing a hand through his hair to try and settle himself down, feeling his heart banging against his rib cage. He felt something wet fall down his cheek and realized, he was crying. Rubbing the tears away, he went into the bathroom to wash his face, happy not to see any creepy red eyes looking at his reflection. Making sure he looked presentable, he went back into the living room and saw that in the kitchen all the plates out. He felt his eye twitch as he cursed and out the plates back in the cupboards, putting the cans in the bin and sitting on the couch, hearing a knock at the door. With a sigh, he got up and went to open it, seeing Lucy there with a wide smile till she saw his face.<p>

"You've been crying again." It wasn't a question. Nero let her in, since she had a bag in one hand and a pizza box in the other, smiling happily as she put it on the table. "I thought we should have a take away in case it is our last meal, ya know? Might as well be something nice and I don't mind spending the money on it." She said with a laugh as she took at a wooden item out of the bag and putting it next to the pizza on the table. "So, shall we begin. I even brought candles if you want to make it spookier." Lucy said with a glint in her eyes. She was enjoying this far to much. Crazy person.

"Why do I get the feeling you are liking this a lot?" He asked, taking a slice of pizza and taking a bite, glaring at the string of cheese still attached even though it was about three inches away from the food. Lucy laughed, getting her own slice.

"Because I am." Was her simple answer.

After they had finished, Nero putting the remaining food in the fridge, he sat down on the couch and looked over at Lucy, who was setting up the ouija board, a smile on her face. Once she was done, she clapped her hands together, looking pleased with herself.

"Okay, so we put out finger tips on this and you ask questions-"

"Why am I asking questions?" Nero interrupted glaring at her but Lucy ignored it as she spoke again.

"Because it's your place. Now, you ask questions and it will answer either spelling it out or answering yes or no, depending on the type of question you ask, you get me?" Nero shook his head slowly no, having no idea if this would actually work and start questioning his friends sanity. "Good, now lets begin." They both put their hands on each said of the wooden stand, Nero gulping the lump in his throat before asking his first question.

"Umm, can you hear us?" He thought, getting a glance from the brunette, but shrugged as if saying he didn't know what else to ask first. To both their surprise, it started to move, before stopping on the yes. "Okay, do you have a name?" Nero asked, the thing moving around in a circle and landing on the yes again. "Will you tell us?" This time, it moved across the board on the No. "Okay. Erm, are you trapped here?" A small circle and a no. "Oh, then why are you here?" It moved down the board, moving to the letters as it went across the board, spelling out a word, making the two teens turn to each other in confusion. "You? As in, me?" The wooden device went to yes. "What about me?" Both teens watched as it went to the letters, but quite quickly this time, only spending two seconds on each latter before darting to the next, both teens eyes wide with fear and fascination. What it spelt scared them. "You want me?" Their hands followed the wooden device as it slowly went up onto the yes. Both stared wide eyed. "You're not a poltergeist or even a ghost are you." No. "What are you then?" D-E-M-Even though both of them let go, hoping to stop it from telling them what they feared, it continued to spell it out O-N. Demon. Nero was occupying a demon in his flat.

"Hey, do you want me stay?" Lucy offered, but Nero shook his head, to shell shocked to say anything as he looked at the board, his mind occupied with thoughts of what it said, what it wanted and those red eyes and that word. That one word constantly screaming in his head. _Mine. _Lucy was unsure to leave him there when there was a demon in here, but she didn't know what to do. "Want to come with me?" Again, Nero shook his head as he stared blankly. A normal person would have packed their bags and left already, but he just couldn't. From what he knew of demons, no matter where you went, they followed you until they got what they wanted, which in this case was him. Was he going to be taken away somewhere and never seen again? He didn't know what to do.

While this happened, unknown to them, the demon himself was sitting on the other side of the table, looking at the teen, seeing his scared expression, making him wonder if he had pushed it, but it was nothing more then the truth and he had answered thruthfully. He wanted him. And what he wanted, he got.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oooooh, so the demon wants Nero. This is all getting exciting.<strong>

**Nero: Why are you being evil to me?**

**Me: I'm evil to uke's, so when the seme appears, he makes the uke all happy. and in turn, the seme gets some**

**Dante: Yes!**

**Me: Review chapter and I'll think about doing another quick update. But I'm happy that it's now over 5,000 words (Has seriously odd problem with stories shorter then that.) Until we meet again, byebye!**


	3. Chapter 3 Devil May Appear

**Me: Well, another chapter! **

**Dante: I appear in this one!**

**Nero: Great... ¬¬**

**Me: I would like to thank L. K. Heinrich for the sparking the idea about the pizza. I hope you find it amusing as I did. And thanks for those who reviewed , faved, alerted this story. Makes me very happy!**

**Dante: Capcom owns the characters of DMC while Neko owns a shiny spoon.**

**Me: *Holds spoon in air* Onto the next chapter!**

**Nero: Weird...**

* * *

><p>After the whole finding out that the thing in his place was a demon, he wasn't to sure what to do. Of course, he wasn't sure what to do if it was just a normal ghost but at least it didn't want to have him for, whatever it wants him for, like he could care. Maybe he should care what the Demon had planned for him, seeing how he was being targeted, although it had yet to succeed in doing something that has left Nero in any way shape or form harmed. Apart from the shock he got, but who wouldn't be. He had decided to best try and ignore it and just kind of go with the flow and take everything as it comes in his stride. Besides, Lucy was coming over tomorrow to help look at what kind of Demon this could be and hopefully discovering what it means by wanting me. Kind of a stupid request if you ask him, but that's personal opinion and he wasn't going to start thinking like a devil.<p>

When Lucy left, he decided he should try to calm himself down, heading into the bathroom to get a shower before heading to bed, hoping it would help his mind get distracted from what was actually happening for a moment. What he had not been expecting was to feel something run across his chest as if it was stroking it. Looking down,he could confirm nothing was there and was a bit confused by it. _This is new... _He then felt pressure again slowly going down his spine until it reached his jeans and stopped again. Nero was now deciding whether it was actually going to be less nerve wrecking to have a shower or head straight to bed. Thankfully, the demon decided to answer that for him, groping him which sent the teen sprinting into his room, slamming the door and under the covers like a small child, still feeling a tingling sensation from where he had been touched. He gave an involuntary shiver at what the Demon might want him for.

Nero woke up feeling tired and groggy, at best getting five hours sleep not trusting himself to get any more in the chance that he might be raped in his sleep, or even leaving his bed in case it would drag him away somewhere, because it had defiantly proven it's point it can touch and grab. Stretching and yawning, he made his way into the kitchen, opening his frige to get some pizza fr breakfast since he was too tired to do anything else. He took out the plate and seeing there were only black olives there and in... A smiley face. Nero stared at it for a moment before reasoning and thought caught up to his still sleepy brain. And when it did, he was pissed.

"He fucking ate my pizza! What the hell?" He stomped over to the bin to deposit the olives while chucking the plate in the sink with enough force that he was surprised when it didn't even chip. "You're worse then a fucking room mate! At least if they do something I can see there faces before a punch it." He growled, quickly getting a shower and glad that the demon didn't bother trying to touch him again. Who knows, maybe it went away because he might have scared it away.

Fat chance. Said Demon was rolling on the floor clutching his sides laughing at the reaction he had just gotten from the kid, feeling like his lungs would burst. He loved pizza since you could have more or less anything on it, not so much the olives, so he had picked them off before having the slices and leaving the unwanted topping in a pleased face to show that he was thankful for the offering, even though it wasn't offered but nothing they could do about it now. After all, humans had always given sacrifices and offering to appease the gods and devils alike, and in turn would receive favours and not be punished. For this, he'll leave the remote alone from now on.

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of Demon do you think it could be then?" Lucy asked from one of her black leather arm chairs while she continued to drink her strawberry milkshake in her place, since she had insisted that she get him out of there for a bit to concentrate, looking over some books as well as looking at her lap top, looking at the different names and types of Demons. She kept scrolling down while Nero looked over her shoulder, reading the descriptions. Apparently, there was lots of different demons that he wasn't even aware of, but all they had to go off was what had been happening recently and what he had seen.<p>

"I don't know really. I doubt it weak though. I know it hasn't done anything but I think that if it wanted to harm me, it would have done so already." Nero said, looking over things that had red eyes. "Can't you just put in demons who like pizza with no olives or something?"

"That sounds like some Halloween offer at a pizza place you know." Lucy muttered, clicking on a document on the website she was currently on. "How about the moth man? Now that would be funny! Plus you said it has red eyes, and there's your red eyes." She laughed while the white haired teen rolled his eyes.

"Don't be stupid. Besides, it says it's in Virginia and the last time I checked, we are a good few hundred miles away from there." He looked over again until he saw something. "This could be it."He pointed to a link which lead to a whole page about Incubus. "I mean, it started touching me and I think it means it _wants _me in that sorta way you know." He blushed a little and scratched his nose as Lucy read the document allowed.

"An incubus, (nominal form constructed from the Latin verb "To lie upon.") is a Demon- So we are getting somewhere- in male form -so he's bi?- who lies upon sleepers, especially woman -so especially bi-

"Can you stop with the commentary while you reading, or just read it in your own head." Nero said in an annoyed tone as he continued to scan the page. Lucy gave a huff but stopped from speaking out loud as she read through the document.

_An Incubus may have sexual relationships with women to Father a child, or may have sexual intercourse to gain energy from the others actual life energy. They are widely believed by many people who are superstitious to be the cause of nocturnal arousal and nocturnal emission. Others believe they were made to excuse the reason for pregnancy when the woman had not left the house, covering up of incest and/or sexual assault of a close family friend or relative. Even some say it if they are married to cover up any affair they may have. It's counterpart is a succubus who prays on males in their sleep_

"So, it could be a succubus?" Lucy offered, since they hadn't seen it, it could be female that was doing something. Nero shook his head as he sat down on the opposite chair, a confused and puzzled look on his face. Lucy went back to reading the document which was about the Christian and other legends thought about this creature. "A popobawa. It attacks house holds with poltergeist activities and sexual assault. That could be what this demon is since we have experienced poltergeist activities and you being molested."

"No, it's defiantly a male." He said as he remembered the laugh and that possessive word he had heard in his dream, unsure how he could have heard it be knew it came from the thing in his flat. "I don't think it is an Incubus though. Why would it only do some small things, not even trying to do something and now because we know it's a demon, it's started to touch me but I haven't woken up with morning wood or anything." Nero said

"Waaaaay, to much info there. I do not want nor need to know about what you dream about or- You know, lets forget you said that, good? good." She said, typing in something else while her friend laughed a little before thinking again. "Well, if it's now an Incubus, I don't know what else it could be. Maybe it's just like one of those Demons you see in books and movies with horns, ugly, sharp teeth, red eyes and hard burnt skin. Ha, an ugly Demon wants to do _it _with you!" She laughed

"Why do you find that funny! I don't want that at all and here you are laughing like it's all a big joke!" Nero shouted, glaring at her as she looked at him with an apologetic smile. "I mean, noises and stuff I can stand and maybe the odd touch here or there but I don't want to be fucked by this thing. But if it is ugly, then I guess if I can't see it, it's probably a good thing." he gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair while he watched the brunette type away on her laptop on something different now, clicking up different websites and documents. "Homework?" He asked and he got a nod as she continued to type. Seeing as now she had done her job at helping him, he might as well go back and get ready. "Seeya later."

"Okay Nero. Good luck!" She called before he left the flat and headed out of the building and across campus to his own. Upon entering, nothing was out of place from last time which he was a little surprised about, since he had been out for a good hour or so. Deciding that he was probably giving him a break. Grabbing his bag, he left and headed over to the main building and entering the class, taking note that Rey was not here, although that wasn't uncommon. Probably over did and now was suffering with a major hang over, saying he would never drink again. He would most likely find himself in that position the next month. He was a little disappointed since he wanted to tell him what he had found out but it would probably best to talk to him tomorrow.

"Okay class, settle down and pay attention." All the students did so, finishing of their conversations before turning to face the front as the teacher started the lecture, writing some things on the board as he did so. Nero was determined to focus this time due to the fact that yesterday he had been far to caught up in thinking about what was possessing his place to even hear a word, but today, he knew a Demon was in his flat probably moving things around and putting the remote in the kitchen again. He couldn't help but smile at that, considering buying some games so that it wouldn't destroy the place 9out of boredom. He quickly dismissed that idea and focused on what was being said about Gods in Greek time.

The teen stiffened as he felt something running through his hair, something similar to a hand, like it was softly stroking it before trailing down his neck and spine, making him bite his lip as he shuddered at the feeling, his eyes wide. _So, the Demon is in here now? Is it just following me! _He felt the hand trail down his clothed chest, Nero looking straight a head as he gulped the lump forming in his throat as it continued to go further down to he felt pressure resting on his crotch, his eyes widening further. _Please don't do what I think what you think I believe you are about to do. _But to his relief, the pressure left only to become worried again when he felt something go under his top, a warm presence making itself known on his skin. He leaned down with his head resting on is arms he as he felt the pressure went up and started rubbing circles over his chest, giving a small sigh at how nice it actually felt.

"Excuse me sir, I need to go to the bathroom." Nero asked, standing up quickly and leaving the room before the teacher could have a chance to give him permission to do so. He could still feel the tingling sensation still on his chest as heat flooded his cheeks at how he had been reacting to that _thing _touching him in the middle of class. _If I don't figure out how to get rid of him soon, I'll be failing this class in no time. _He leaned on one of the sinks in the white room, taking deep breathes to calm himself down before he heard a small laugh that he recognised from his flat. _It followed me in here too? _As if to confirm it, he felt the pressure on his chest making him gasp and try to pull away from him, but it still remained as it continued to do what it had done in the classroom. His eyes were wide with panic as he tried to think of what to do, but the pressure never actually moved from the centre of his chest, moving in small circles. Nero stopped confused before curiosity got the better of him and he moved his hand to where the warmth was. Once his hand was there, he was surprised to feel his hand warm up too. Something warm pressed against his cheek before both was gone with Nero standing there perplexed at the fact he had just been touched by something invisible in the guys toilets. Yep, he needed to get rid of it before he was defiantly raped by this thing.

He watched as the teen left, smirking as he ran a tongue over his lips. He tasted quite delectable and he was going to make sure that he would taste more then just a sample of his new prey. _I will make you mine. _He thought with a smile before following the white haired teen out of the bathroom, down the hall and back into the classroom, where he watched the teen pout all the way though his class. It was quite cute actually. He so wanted to kiss those lips and bite that protruding lip. He licked his lips again. _Oh yes, so mine! _

* * *

><p>"Lucy! We have a problem. It seems that it can follow into the classroom now." He said, knocking on her door, hoping she was inside, however it would seem luck wasn't on his side as no reply or movement came from the other side. He let his arm go limp by his side before turning to lean on her door, slowly sitting down to bury his head in his hands. "You're here aren't you?" A knock on the door was enough to confirm that he was right in thinking the Demon would follow him here as well. "You know, I wonder why you don't just show yourself. It's kinda annoying you know?" He didn't receive a response but he didn't really care if he got one or not, standing up and heading back to his own flat. He threw the bag which landed on the side of the couch before collapsing on the furniture and laying on his stomach, feeling tired from not getting enough sleep and his brain being in over drive for too long. He sighed again as he felt pressure on his back. Instead of resisting however, he welcomed the gentle touches as his eyes shut and he fell asleep.<p>

The sleep wasn't long, maybe an hour at most but the white haired teen found him startled awake from his dream, considering it was not frightening just a little odd. He had seen those red eyes again, watching him as he just stood there, but unlike last time, it had had a figure to go with those eyes, although it looked nothing more than a shadow since he couldn't see any details. A hand had come towards him and instead of moving away when it reached his cheek, he had allowed the touch as he continued to look into those crimson eyes that never left his, a weird sensation beginning to build in his chest as the hand went down to his neck, gently stroking it as the figure came closer, their chests almost touching as they continued to stare at each other. The eyes came closer until Nero felt pressure on his lips, his eyes closing as he felt another hand on his cheek softly caressing it. His eyes remained close, breathing out a sigh as the pressure left and warmth was next to his ear.

"Mine" The same word he had heard from the first dream he had had with those red eyes and just like last time, he had woken feeling even more confused. Perhaps the Demon could enter dreams or something, or even had kissed him while he had been sleeping and in turn, it had happened in his dreams. But that wasn't what had him confused the most. He hadn't felt repulsed by the kiss, nor did he feel happy or anything like those feelings. He just felt normal, like that kiss was just a natural thing to him. Groaning, he got up and looked around, seeing the Demon had gotten bored while he had been having nap and had took it upon himself to take some things from the fridge and create an odd looking tower with it.

"You know," Nero said as he put the things away "you're not bounded to stay here, so if you're bored, go bother someone else. I mean, all you do is move things around so it's nothing big. Makes me wonder if you are actually something I should be scared off. If all you could do is this, maybe your weak." A loud bang was heard from his bedroom, which startled him, but he shook his head. "Wow, a bang. I can do that and just because your invisible doesn't make it any more terrifying. Wonder why Demons are invisible. Maybe the truly scary thing is the way you look." He laughed till he heard something crack. Turning around, he saw the coffee table was cracked. He gave a low whistle. "You know, that wasn't cheap so I would appreciate it if you didn't break it. I doubt you have the money to replace it and your living in _my _place. So be a good guest and sit down or tidy some things up or whatever. Or better yet, leave since you won't get me with moving the remote."

He ducked before looking behind him where the black device lay in a few pieces from being hurtled at his head, his eyes going wide. _Why the fuck did I think it a good idea? Now I really am going to get it. _He looked around as the cupboards began to bang open and close, things falling out, feeling like the whole building was shaking until it stopped. Opening his eyes, he stood up slowly, looking at the whole mess before he felt like someone behind him. A low growl confirmed his thought as he slowly turned, hoping that when he did, nothing was there at all, but his hope faded as he saw a man with silvery white hair, glowing red eyes and a snarl on his features. The man took slow steps towards him, Nero to frightened to move as he the man stood there, slightly taller then him, a tight black shirt under a long red leather coat showing he was more muscular then himself as well. His mind tried to process what was going on, but for his brain to work, it required oxygen which he was not getting since he couldn't. The air felt thick as the the man stood there glaring down at him. The teen wanted to run, scream, beg for forgiveness or what ever but all he could seem to do is tremble and stare up at the man.

_No, not man. _His mind provided, dark spots beginning to flash across his vision, his legs going weak. _He's a Demon. _Darkness consumed him, falling unconscious from fear or lack of oxygen, he wasn't sure, but he just hoped that when he woke again, perhaps it would be a dream and none of this ever happened and he could go back to being a normal.

* * *

><p>He was listening to what the kid had got to say and quite frankly, he wasn't going to stand there and be insulted by a punk ass human because he doesn't want to drag him around like some rag doll. He banged on his door as a warning, but he continued, now going on how he looked. Didn't he know how strong Demons were, since he had researched it at that girls place, so why was he provoking him. Did he want to get scared and have things broken. He bared his teeth and kicked the table, making him turn and look at it, but just acted like he was some child having a strop.<p>

"You won't get me with moving the remote." His tolerance snapped with that, picking him the remote and throwing it at the teen who quickly ducked to miss the plastic going into his head. _You're right, I can't by moving that thing. And I thought I had good aim. _He thought sadistically as he decided to scare him, teach him a lesson about trying to act cocky towards something that could quite easily kill him at will. He smiled as he saw him drop to the floor, covering his head as the cupboards and it's contents moved around the kitchen. _I'll show you scary. _He thought as he allowed himself to appear physically then being in a dormant form he usually stayed in while being with humans. The demon watched watched as he rose and looked around, not noticing him. He growled which made him visibly stiffen, as it should as he turned to see him and he thought he must look frightening if he has an expression like that on his face. He looked like he was about to piss himself, which he should. He walked over to him slowly, allowing the teen to take a good look of what he actually looked like. He noticed that it didn't seem like he was breathing, making me a little confused, until he saw him begin falling to the floor. He caught him before he could hit the cold surface, feeling a little guilty that he had scared him so much that he had fainted, but his chest was raising and falling back, so at least he was breathing again.

The demon picked the limp male into his arms and took him over to the couch and laying him down, before going into the bedroom and getting the cover of the bed and bringing it back and laid it over the couch before sitting in one of the arm chairs, watching the kid, feeling his eyes turn back to electric blue now that he was in his normal form. _Maybe I'll stay in this form just to give him a constant reminder that I'm very much there and defiantly not ugly. _He smiled until it turned into a small frown. _Now what am I going to do since I can't move things around to get a reaction off him. Aw man, I'm gonna be so bored!_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, there you go. Dante appears and he can't even introduce himself and Nero faints.<strong>

**Dante: I think it was because I was too sexy for him**

**Nero: *Still out***

**Me: Umm, review and you get next chapter? I mean, I've done a chapter for each day now. This is getting beyond a joke! I've never been this enthusiastic about a story before! I love it!**

**Dante: Guess you like us.**

**Me: Hell yeah I do! Until we meet again! Byebye!**


	4. Chapter 4 Devil May Seduce

**Me: New chapter! I now have spell check on my computer, so I'm hoping that it's better now ^^**

**Dante: *Smiling quite happily***

**Nero: What's got him in such a good mood?**

**Me: ehehehe, you'll see Nero, you'll see. Mwahahahahaa!**

**Nero: Riiiiggggghhhht. Neko doesn't own any DMC characters. She however own this plot and a few OC's.**

**Dante: Also, she thanks everyone who has reviewed this story and also who have added it to their favourites and/or alerted it. **

**Me: Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nero's head felt fuzzy, not quite remembering what had just happened when he had woken up from his small nap from the couch. <em>Wait, I'm still on it. So, did I even wake up? <em>A small sigh escaped him as he concentrated on figuring out if what was going on. _Okay, so I got back, slept on here, woke up, saw that weird tower thing that the Demon made and..._ He sat bolt up right, remembering exactly what had happened, looking over to the kitchen to confirm his suspicion of the fact that the Demon had trashed the place and it was still in a mess waiting for him to clean up. _Note to self, don't piss him off. _

"See you're awake now." Said an amused voice which made the teen jump and look at the owner, his eyes going wide as he remembered those features, even if they had been twisted in anger and tried to as slowly as he could move back. "Sorry about giving you such a scare, but you were kinda asking for it kid."

"I'm not a kid." Nero retorted back, wishing he could take it back at the thought of angering the demon again and maybe actually getting hurt this time, but to his own shock, the Demon laughed at him, slapping a hand to his knee. Nero blinked as he tried to comprehend what was going on. He watched the Demon laugh taking in a better look at him now that he wasn't so scared for his life any more. The Demon looked exactly like any other human, but maybe someone who worked out a lot since he could clearly see that he had defined muscles. His hair was a silvery white, not to different from his own shade, that swept across his right eye. And those eyes weren't red any more like he had thought they would be, but an electric blue, and he instantly decided he preferred them to those blood coloured ones any day. He watched as the other composed himself before putting a hand out in front of him, making him tilt his head in confusion.

"The names Dante. You kinda pissed me off before I could introduce myself, so how about we start fresh?" Nero looked at the demon now known as Dante like he was on crack or something. Seriously, did he just ask to start fresh after spending a week moving things around, not to mention recently eating his food, sexual harassing him and, oh yeah, scaring the living shit out of him? Was this guy seriously asking him to start like none of that actually happened and get along with this unknown Demon who wanted him? Judging by the smile on Dante's face and still outstretched hand, the teen took that as a yes. A little hesitantly, he raised his own hand to shake his tormentors, still looking wary since he didn't know if he was just playing him.

"Nero. You're a Demon, so isn't it in your nature to do those things? Why do you want to start fresh?" the puzzled teen asked, taken his hand back after a quick shake, not wanting to stay in contact with the red clothed Demon, even if it did seem that he no longer wanted him to be tortured to death. Dante sat back in the chair and rubbed the stubble on his chin in thought before he decided to answer.

"Well, usually I don't tend to scare people until they faint," Nero glared at him, making him chuckle a bit "Not usually in my nature to do so, but you were pushing it and I thought a bit of showing off wouldn't be bad, except the result wasn't exactly what I wanted. Anyway, I would appreciate it if we could put that little incident behind us and get along."

"No." Was the others flat reply, making the other's smile drop s he looked at the bored looking teen. "Sorry, not gonna happen, even if I wanted it too. You're just going to have to deal with that on your conscious. Also, if you want me, wasn't that kind of a bad move on your part."

"Which is exactly why we should put this behind us." Dante smiled, as if it was the simplest thing to do. Nero shook his head and got up, going to put the cover back on his bed before going into the kitchen to start putting things in cupboards and closing draws. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to see the older man looking down at him. _Seriously, if I didn't know he was the Demon, he could defiantly fool me in thinking he was human. Not a bad looking human either. No, bad Nero! He was molesting you in class and moving your things and where the hell is he moving his hand! _He looked down to see the gloved hand move down his side and onto his hip, making him raise an eye brow as he looked at it's owner. "Need any help tidying up?" Dante asked, their faces almost close enough for their noses to touch as they looked into each others eyes. Nero felt heat raise and spread across his face before pushing him away, rubbing his nose in embarrassment.

"Yeah, go sort out _that _side of the kitchen and I'll sort out _this _side. That way we can finish it half the amount of time." Nero said as he continued with putting some food in the cupboards, the other chuckling at how cute the the kid was being, but otherwise complied to his request and started pushing some drawers and placing some items back under the sink.

In really no time at all, the kitchen was back to it's original state before the Demons little temper tantrum, both males sitting on the couch, much to Nero's displeasure since he didn't want to be near the man, Demon, thing, whatever. Looking over to see the time, he sighed as he found out it was only six. Deciding he wanted something to eat, he got up and went back into the kitchen, making himself a sandwich and sat on the armchair _away _from Dante, still not trusting the male in the slightest. Dante seemed to get this and he sighed a little, realizing he might have messed it up big time, but he would be able to find a way to fix it, he always did. They sat in silence until Nero looked at him with a curious look.

"How come you can eat food?" Out of all the questions the kid could ask, he asked him something like that. He laughed a little before deciding to answer the others question, who was once again scowling at him as if he took offence to him laughing.

"Okay, Demons need to eat as well you know, just what they eat depends on what kind they are. You see, I'm actually part human so I can eat normal human food. Although I do prefer pizza if given the opportunity, which I did take when you left it in the fridge, apart from the olives. I thought that smiley face I made out of them would be enough to make you see I was happy about eating it. Plus, I was going to leave your remote alone, but I kinda smashed it."

"By throwing it at my head." Nero said, finishing of his sandwich and putting the plate on the cracked table before returning his gaze to Dante. The silence fell again as they merely waited for something to happen to end the awkward tension in the air. Thankfully, that distraction came in a form of a very enthusiastic girl bounding through the door with pieces of paper in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Hey Nero, I got some knew information on you're Demon problem. You see, I was looking up some more legends and the Greek... Had some... Who is this?" Lucy asked as she eyed Dante with confusion and interest, her discovery of more possible Demons forgotten as she stared at the man. "Is there something you've been hiding from me oh buddy oh pal?" She asked with a smirk, her tone becoming playful as she sat on the arm of the chair Nero was sitting in and wrapped one arm around his shoulders. "Is he here to sort out the problem?"

"No, he is the problem. He's the Demon and his name is Dante." Nero said, seeing the brunettes eyes go wide and mouth open as she looked at the man on the couch, he gave a wave and wink, making her shut her mouth and give a wide smile of her own. She pulled Nero's arm till he was standing and headed towards the door, the teen protesting but her smile never faltered not her grip.

"Please excuse us Dante, I need to just have a word with my friend here in private." She shut the door behind her, finally letting go and placing an ear to the door. When she heard no movement, she turned to Nero, folding her arms with a perplexed look on her face. "So, what the hell did you do to make him appear? I mean, he was hidden all the time and I doubt he all of a sudden wanted to just pop up. Spill Nero."

"I provoked him and he showed up. He looked fucking scary like he was about to rip my throat out. Plus, he somehow was able to mess up the whole kitchen within a few seconds." Nero explained, not mentioning what happened directly after Dante had shown himself, deciding he would still like some pride left with just him and Dante knowing about that. Lucy looked at him before turning to look at the door where the topic of conversation was sitting. She sighed before looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"At least he looks good, right?" But all she received was a shocked expression that she didn't really understand the need to have. "What? If the guy wants you, at least he isn't ugly like we first thought. Damn, if Demons look like that, I want one to come and stay at my place." Again, the look she received was that of utter shock with a small hint of _'Are you out of your freaking mind!' _that she was able to identify since he gave her that look pretty often. The brunette came up with some weird things. "Okay bleach, stop looking at me like I just suggested to go penguin sledging in the dessert. Let's recap shall we. He has been staying at your place for a week and the worst that he has done is touch you in class and messed your kitchen up. Now, from what I've read about Demons is that they usually cause a lot more trouble, hurting people before taking what they want without anyone's consent. The fact that he hasn't done anything to hurt must mean that he isn't like that, and perhaps even nice." The male teen thought about this, and surprisingly enough, saw logic in what his friend was saying. Which obviously meant he was going crazy too if he was agreeing with her.

"Okay, I get what you're saying, however I am not going to let him sleep with me just cause he looks good." he said, running a hand through his hair as he considered that possibility, hoping that this Demon was kind and wouldn't try to rape him in his sleep. The look on the brunettes face made him worry and think if he had said anything wrong that could embarrass him.

"So you admit he looks good? That's always a start I suppose." His cheeks flushed pink as he rubbed his nose, knowing he maybe should have kept what he thought about Dante's physical appearance to himself until later. Or perhaps never, he wasn't to fussy with those details. "Well, interrogation over. For you anyway. I want to see if I can get any information from tall, demonic and red in there." She said as she went in to see that Dante hadn't really moved from his position, only to kick his legs onto the coffee table and seeming quite relaxed and at home. "So, Dante? I'm Lucy and I was wondering if you could answer some questions. Pretty pretty please?" Lucy watched with hopeful eyes before the man nodded. She beamed and sat on the arm chair where Nero had previously sitting, looking quite happy with herself. "Okay. How old are you really and do you have any powers or super strength or anything like that?"

"I'm actually thirty believe it or not, some Demons consider me a child still." He gave a short laugh before continuing. "I'd say I was pretty strong, my senses are sharp too, fast as well and I can keep myself hidden if needs be, like I was doing before." Dante explained, a smirk on his face as he saw the kid get a little interested in what he was saying too.

"Right, so would you say you were quite, um, strong in terms of hierarchy of Demons if you have one?" Was her next question, trying to get the right words out.

Dante gave a chuckle. "Yep, I'd say no Demon could really match my skill nor looks for that matter." He heard Nero mutter 'cocky old man' but he wasn't going to say anything to indicate he heard it. In fact, he had actually heard the whole conversation they had had outside, but he decided to let it slip and pretend that they had privacy. Lucy nodded, seeming to understand before smiling.

"Okay then. Well, I guess we don't have to do any more research on what possible type of Demon you are. Anyway, I've still got work to do, so I leave you two to bond or whatever. Have fun!" And with that, she all but skipped out of the place, leaving the two males there looking at where she had gone, one expression amused while the other in shock.

"You know, I disliked her, but she's actually not bad at all." _Not like the fact she was saying you should let me have my way with you had any influence on that matter what so ever. Okay, maybe a little, but at least she gets the picture. _"So, what do you do for fun apart from read books and do the occasional work out. By the way, you've got a nice bit of muscle there kid."

"Wait, you've been spying on me? Pervert!" He huffed, going into his room to get away from the man in the living room, still needing time to wrap his head around what was going on and how all this was going to be resolved. Rubbing his face, he looked over to his bed side table and saw that it almost seven now. Thinking he deserved some more sleep, he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, waiting for it to warm up and locking the door before stripping, not wanting Dante to come in and perv on him, although maybe he had already seen him in the shower. That thought made him jump in and pull the shower curtain over, not even sure if the Demon had turned invisible again and was now looking at him. Deciding that the shower was making him more tense then relaxing him, he got out and went back into his bedroom, glad that the two rooms were connected to avoid the Demon in the living room. Getting dress, he poked his head around the door to see Dante flicking though channels on the TV. "I'm going to bed, so no waking me up."

"I've been in your room loads of times and I haven't. Remember, I'm the one who rearranged those books of yours." Dante smirked, making the teen scowl before closing the door with a bit more force to try and show he did not find that comment amusing, but the other male sure did find the kids reaction something to laugh about. After a while of flicking through the limited channels Nero had, he got up and went into his room, making sure that the teen was indeed asleep. He smiled as he decided that he might as well take advantage of the situation, stripping of his clothes to his boxers, and slipping in between the sheets, putting an arm around the sleeping male and pulled him closer to him. Nero made a small grumbling noise and shifted to the new place, but sighed contently and nuzzled into the Demon. He smiled and thought how adorable he looked when he wasn't sending death glares at him. Dante closed his eyes and settled in for the night, expecting a thorough ass kicking in the morning from the kid when he woke up.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I had a dream about that perverted old man. <em>Was Nero's first thoughts when he began to awaken from his slumber. It had been similar from the recent dream of a shadowy figure coming up to him, but after the kiss when he had opened his eyes, it had been Dante smiling at him and saying that possessive word. _I'm also seeing the theme of my recurring dream. _He thought, shuffling closer to the warmth next to him, before eyes snapped open and he saw the man of his dreams, and not in a happy way either. He looked at him for all of about five seconds before finally, his brain came over it's shock and did the first rational thing that popped in his head. The teen pushed the Demon out of his bed onto the floor, glaring down at the groaning male who had been rudely awakened and was giving the teen a glare of his own.

"What the hell kid? Was there really a need to push me out of the bed?" Dante whined, sitting up and rubbing his head. "I didn't think you would do that. Yeah, shout at me and punch me, but pushing me out of the bed? No, wasn't expecting that."

"I'm so sorry to disappoint, so I'll make it up to you." Nero said in a sickly sweet voice that somehow was able to hold sarcasm as well. He went up to the male who was now standing up and punched him around the face, practically seething. "What the fuck was going through your head when you thought it would be a good idea to get into my bed when I was sleeping?" He shouted, making the Demon smirk as he rubbed his cheek. Human punched weren't as strong as Demons, but damn if he said he didn't feel it. "You've got some weird, flipped up way of doing things." Nero muttered. "Now get out so I can get changed." He said, throwing the man's clothing at him and pushing him out the door, slamming it behind him making Dante laugh.

When Nero was dressed, he came in to the smell of bacon and eggs, making Nero confused as to what was going on. Going into the kitchen, his jaw hit the floor at the sight before him. Dante was wearing his leather jeans, holding a frying pan and cooking. Nero blinked before going over to the Demon who had already heard him approach, but was trying to make sure the food didn't burn. The teen was eyeing him, trying to see what exactly the other was up to by cooking him breakfast, but he decided to wait till he was sure what the old man's motives were before he reacted to them. Plus, if he was making him breakfast, he wasn't going to complain, unless it tasted horrible, then he believed he was allowed to say so. He sat on the sofa and not five minuted later, a plate was placed on his lap with a bacon and egg sandwich. Dante sat down next to him, having his own sandwich. Nero raised on eye brow and looked at him accusingly.

"What did you do to it?" He asked, not trusting to even touch it until he knew what would happen if it did. Perhaps it had some poison in it, or maybe a drug so he could take him away without putting up much of a fight, but whatever it was, he was wanted to hear it. Not once did he think Dante made it for him just to be nice, there had to be hidden motive to it. The man had started eating his already, looking at the white haired teen in confusion.

"Nothing is wrong with it. Okay, I admit the bacon may be a little burnt and the yoke isn't quite as runny as I would have liked it, but I don't usually cook so what can I say. Consider it an apology. Don't worry, I haven't drugged it if that's what you're thinking." He chuckled, resuming to eat his breakfast while Nero frowned at him. _That's exactly what I'm thinking. _Looking at his sandwich again, he decided to go a head and at least try it. He took a hesitant bite, but noticed that nothing was wrong with it from the taste. Taking another bite, he relaxed a little and began to enjoy the warm food that had been made for him.

"You're right, the bacon is burnt." Nero said, as Dante got up and took his plate away and placed them into the sink. He came back and sat extremely close to the teen, their legs brushing against each other and suddenly, the teen was not so relaxed any more, especially with that gleam in the others eye making him instantly feel like something bad was going to happen.

"Well, that wasn't much of a thank you kid. Maybe you could give me something to thank me and to make up for your lack of manners." He said with a smirk as he leant closer to Nero, making him lean back a little to get away from the others face. "If you don't like it, try and resist to make sure I get the message loud and clear." The teen didn't even have time to even try and understand what he meant as lips was on his, his mind flashing back to last nights dream as they softly began to move against his own, a hand cupping his neck while his thumb slowly rubbed against his cheek bone. He was trying to think what he had said before he had started kissing him. Something about resisting? His mind lost it's train of thought as something licked his lower lip, his eyes fluttering shut as he allowed the other entrance, allowing himself to start kissing the other back. He held back a moan as the muscle explored his mouth, making a small shiver run down his spine. But then it was gone and his eyes opened to see a smug looking Dante with a smirk on his face. "I take it then you enjoyed that?" Nero blinked before he blushed furiously, not sure what to do but push Dante off him and head for the front door, rubbing his nose as he put his shoes on.

"Whatever. I just got a little carried away that's all. It was nothing." He said angrily, but he wasn't sure if he was convincing the man, or himself. Shaking his head furiously, he opened the door to leave. "I'm going over to Lucy's. Don't trash the place while I'm gone!" And he left. Dante was still smiling to himself, happy with what he had just done, licking his lips as a small growl was heard in the back of his mind. _He tastes way better then I first thought. I wonder what else he tastes like. _He thought as he laid back on the sofa and thought through his naughty day dreams, seeing as there was nothing else for him to do.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nero. Umm, are you okay? Your face is all red." Lucy asked as Nero came in and sat in one of her arm chairs that didn't have the lap top on. She closed the door and sat down herself, looking concerned for her friend who seemed to be having an inner crisis. Which he was indeed. He had never actually meant to kiss Dante, but his mind just shut down and went automatically to autopilot which resulted in him reacting to that stupid old man's kiss. "Well, if you're not going to say something, I'm going to give you some information that you may find interesting." Glad for any distraction to push aside those thoughts he was having. She passed him the laptop and began to read through, recognising this from one of his books he had read.<p>

"I know about this. It's about the Demon Sparda sealing the gate from our world to hell right? Why are you showing me this?" He asked, not seeing the point. The brunette rolled her eyes and scrolled down and he continued to read, his brow furrowing as he read the information. "So, he got with a human and had children. I'm still not getting it."

"Okay, I basically put Dante the Demon in google and this came up. He is a human/demon hybrid because his mother was human. I'm telling you this because Dante is the son of Sparda. How awesome is that!"

"I think we may have different opinions on that." Nero commented, but continued to look at the legend of Dante. Apparently, he had an older twin brother as well but it was presumed that Dante had killed him to protect the human world when he went crazy for their Fathers power. "So, basically, he wasn't lying when he said that no Demon could stand up to him."

"Looks like it. Also, he is very determined, meaning he won't give up once he sets his mind to something." Nero groaned and put his head in his hands, not liking the fact he had a pushy human/Demon who was extremely strong and he wasn't going to let up on him. Great, just fan-fucking-tastic. "Also, I think you should get him something to amuse himself while your out if you don't want him to be constantly following you where ever you go, right?" She got up and went into her cupboard and handed him a bag. "Here, that should keep him amused. Don't worry, there are games in there already so yo don't have to get any."

"You're giving my a PS3 to keep him entertained! Why do you have this anyway and why don't you even use it?" Nero asked, shocked that she had this and never even bothered to tell him this.

"Present from my uncle, but I don't have time for that nor are any of the games for me. Mortal Combat maybe, but really nothing that got me interested." Lucy said with a shrug before pushing him out the door. "Now I'm still busy, so go and sort it out and have fun. Instructions are still in there so don't worry about it." The white haired teen looked back in the bag and sighed at the fact she had actually given it to him like it was nothing. But then again, if she had a laptop, she could keep herself entertained that way he supposed. Going back to his apartment, he got back to see Dante laying on the couch asleep. He sighed and went to wake the other up, only to be grabbed by the wrist and pulled down to see that the man wasn't asleep at all.

"Stupid old man, let go." Dante did as he was told, seeing the blush return to Nero's face. Guess he wasn't over that kiss they had. "Lucy gave me this so that you wouldn't get bored while I'm gone, so be happy."

"But I can think of so many other things I can do to keep me entertained, and I can still go with you to class." He smirked as Nero glared at him as he took the PS3 from the box.

"Shut up and help me ya perverted Demon." And with that, they started trying to get the device to work while the instructions laid on the floor forgotten and unwanted by the two men.

* * *

><p><strong>Nero: ...<strong>

**Me: I hope it didn't confuse you too much by Nero saying man then Demon. I was just tryin got let you see how confusing it is for him to see Dante. Also, me hope you like the kiss scene. Maybe Dante is an incubus... Okay, he isn't, but he could pass as one, neh?**

**Nero: I'm going to kill you now.**

**Me: WAAAH! *Runs away***

**Dante: Well, Neko would very much like if you reviewed this chapter.**

**Lucy: *looking over story plan* What was the point in you writing this out Neko?**

**Me: *Runs past* It's useful even if I'm not sticking to it. *Dodges bullets* If I survive this, I will update soon! Until we meet again! Byeb-AH! *Runs off***

**Nero: *Shooting Blue Rose* Get back here!**


	5. Chapter 5 Devil May Wonder

**Me: Could it be? Is it possible? Yes! I'm here with a new chapter! *Party poppers go off***

**Nero: Where the hell have you been?**

**Me: A roller coaster which we call life... Yeah, I've actually been really struggling with this chapter, even though I said I had it more or less ready so long ago! Well, I basically lost all that chapter, most of my files including my story plan... Then my laptop had to be sent off... Then Life in general and writers block... TAT I'm so sorry! *Grovels on floor***

**Dante: okay, calm down. It's now up and we can continue.**

**Me: *Jumps up* Indeed. So, me no owney Dmc or charactery aprteh Oc**

**Nero: And apparently doesn't own a brain either...**

**Dante: On to the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>It was dark, no light anywhere. He felt himself start to walk forward until he saw some light. It was only a slither, but he continued to walk closer to it like his feet had a mind of its own, and they did since Nero himself felt anxious getting closer to the light. He felt like the light wasn't a good thing in this situation and he wanted to go back to the darkness where there was nothing for him to fear. As he got closer, he saw that the light was coming from behind a door, with a strange mark on it, like a cross. He just stood there, staring at it like it was some sort of trap. He wasn't sure what to do, so he decided to see if it was perhaps any danger by putting his hand onto it, but he didn't feel anything apart from a small vibration coming from the door. Actually, listening to it, he thought he heard it humming. <em>

"_Hello" He asked, but he didn't get a reply he wanted, only the small noise of humming coming from the door and his own slight breaths. The light faded and he was once again left in the darkness. He felt something wrap around his waist something nuzzle into his neck. He tried to turn but the arms held him still as he felt warm breath move up his neck and next to his ear. He was expecting the same word but instead got something he hadn't been expecting. Nothing._

_Then he felt something wet and soft slide across his neck, making him shiver and lean into the warm presence that was behind him, a sigh escaping him as he laid there. He felt hands start to travel under his top, a gasp escaping him when they moved over his nipples. He felt soft touches going across his neck, while another hand went lower, and lower until it reached-_

Nero groaned, whether it be from the complete shock of being woken up or the fact he was disappointed that he had done so, we may never know as the clock rang its alarm, alerting the teen that he would have a class starting in about an hour so he better get up and ready. Only, when he reached over to stop the noise, he found something warm and hard blocking his body from getting any closer. Still in the world of sleep, he climbed over the object slightly and stopped the ringing, falling back onto the thing. He heard a chuckle and in turn the object moved along with the noise, making him open his eyes in confusion and look up to see the other man looking at him with an amused look. He blinked before his mind caught up with the situation and he went wide and got off of Dante, who was now laughing again.

"Jeez kid, I thought you were morning person since you kicked my ass out of bed yesterday." And once again he found himself on the floor with a glaring Nero looking down at him, although he might have looked a little bit more intimidating had it not been for the blush that was on his cheeks, which just made the Demon think that he looked cute and pouty with adorable bed hair, with a nice naked chest and his boxers just down a little bit. The teen saw the man's eyes go lower down and his cheeks heated more when he saw him lick his lips like Nero was some sort of meat about to be devoured. Not knowing what to do exactly, he picked up the closest thing, which was a pillow, and threw it at the elders face. While Dante was distracted, he quickly got his clothes and went into the bathroom, taking a deep breath to settle himself down. Only for his blush to appear again ten fold when he noticed that lil' Nero had also woken up to greet him. Growling and hitting his head against the bathroom door, he quickly rid his boxers and went into the shower, hissing as he turned the cold water on, but at least it sorted out his morning wood. Turning the water so that it would be warmer, he began to wash himself down until he felt satisfyingly clean and ready to face what ever the day threw at him. He exited the room fully clothed and instantly took back that statement he had just mentally made. Why do you ask? Well, Dante was no longer naked as in one piece of article remaining. Oh no, because that article had seemed to have disappeared and he was presented with the naked body of the demon. Thankfully (or not) Dante had his back to him as he pulled up his leather jeans, going commando. The elder turned around with a smirk on his face, knowing the kid was behind him due to the fact that his heart beat couldn't be missed going that fast and loud, since he had enhanced senses.

"Enjoying the show were ya kid?" He smirked before leaving the room, and a blushing Nero staring in the exact spot the man had been in. Shaking his head out of his stupor, he looked at the clock and his eyes went wide when he had only twenty five minutes to get ready for his lecture. Cursing quite loudly, he grabbed his bag, checking to see if everything was still in there before going out of the room and to see Dante watching TV. Grabbing a banana, he quickly turned to the other male with a stern look.

"No messing things up and if you break anything, I'm kicking your ass." Nero said, opening the door and taking a bite from his fruit. Dante smirked with an eye brow slightly raised

"I bet that's not all you want to do after seeing my ass kid." Said kid choked an the food as he tried to dislodge it from his throat, swallowing thickly as he glared at the man in hysterics on his couch. Not even deeming that comment with a response, he quickly left and headed around campus and arrived at the class. He sighed and was about to go in when something collided from behind him, making him fall through the open door way and flat on his face. The students and teacher looked at the commotion before the students began to laugh while the teacher shook his head in disapproval, but Nero knew exactly who it was before they even said their greeting.

"Hey Bleach Boy! How ya been?" Rey said happily as he got of his friend and then helped him up, raising his hands up in worry as he saw the death glare coming from him. "Easy, easy. Just wanted to say hi, didn't know that you had already opened the door." He said in his defence as they both made their way up to the back row into their usual seats. The teacher continued on with his lecture while Rey decided to catch up with what's been going up with Nero. "So, found out what is haunting you place yet?" He whispered. Nero nodded.

"Yeah, it's a Demon." _Well, half anyway, _he mentally added on the end. Nero could have laughed out load with how wide his friends mouth opened, his eyes all but bulging out of his sockets as he continued to stare. "Seriously dude, you're gonna attract flies." He chuckled a little, which is all he could do. Oh, how he wished he had a camera, it was comical.

"What the fuck man. You've got a Demon in your place and you're cracking jokes like it's a little more then a pest problem." The red head said, still unable it seemed to get his eyes to go back to their normal size as he continued. "You know what they are like right? They're violent, sneaky and persistent and it won't stop or leave till it's got what it wants. By the way, do you know what it wants by any chance?" Nero paused for a moment, deciding through his head whether it was a good idea to tell him or not. Unsure of what to say, he decided on the truth.

"Yeah, it wants me." The white haired teen said easily with a small shrug. Rey put a hand on his friends shoulder, patting it while looking sad towards him. Nero was confused at what he was doing.

"It was nice knowing ya Bleach, I'm gonna miss you." He said, looking actually quite serious with the emotion on his face, not an ounce of patronization,or mock playing anywhere on his features. This made Nero very nervous now but decided to quell his friends fear by playing it off as nothing serious.

"Come on, nothing bad is going to happen and I'm not gonna be taken away by this Demon, you understand. There is no way on earth that I am going where ever he is going."

"It's a dude! Holy Christ man, it probably wants to eat ya!" _Not to far from the truth I guess. _Nero thought while the teacher scolded Rey for disrupting his class with such blasphemous language. Rey didn't ask any more questions after that, which Nero was thankful for and started dotting down notes for an apparent test that was happening next week, not like he was afraid of failing or anything, but it was better safe than sorry. Once class was over, all the students left the place and Rey quickly caught up with Nero. "Hey, where you heading off to? Surely your not going back to your place with that thing in there are you?" Nero was about to answer when someone for the second time that day tackled into the back of him, but he didn't fall as he saw the face of a happy brunette on his shoulder. The red head looked at him, then at the girl as she giggled, then back to him with a small all knowing smirk on his face, which Nero knew fully what it meant.

"No Rey, this isn't what you think. Lucy and I-" But he was cut of as Rey held up a hand and shook his head.

"Say no more, Nero my friend. I understand completely. I noticed you two paling around more then usual, and it's all good. I' going to head back to my dorm and give you two some personal time together." He winked at Lucy before he walked pass them, both watching as he left before Lucy looked at Nero confused

"Neh, why was hot head acting weird?" She asked, completely oblivious to the fact Nero was silently fuming. He sighed before answering.

"He thinks we are going out. Now can you please get off me." He said and the female nodded and got down, still smiling at him, who seemed a little ticked off. She frowned before turning from where she was and coming back with two cups of coffee and all was forgiven as he gave a small smile of thanks to her. They both went to Nero's face and saw Dante on the couch, controller in hand as he continued to play the game of Mortal Kombat, if the 'Finish him' was anything to go by. Lucy being completely at ease with the half human, sat down beside him and watched him play, tilting her head to the side and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Press left, left, square, then right plus triangle." Lucy ordered and quick fingers pressed the buttons and performed an awesome combo which left the opponent limbless. "Not bad old timer, but I doubt you couldn't match my skills." The man turned to her with a raised eye brow of disbelief, while Nero was sporting one of shock as he thought his friend was crazy for challenging him like that, not to mention the taunting. Just to add more surprise, Dante handed her the other remote and went onto the verses menu.

"Don't be crying now when I wipe the floor with ya little miss." He smirked as he chose his character, Lucy looking over them and picking one of her favourite characters, both staring intently at the screen as the battle music began to play. Nero stood behind the couch as he watched both of the people on screen beginning to fight, each dodging and landing their own hits while receiving damage from the other, both seemed relentless to lose. He didn't know much about Dante, but he could probably tell that his pride wouldn't allow his to be defeated so easily and if he knew Lucy, she had the stubbornness of an mule with a pride of a guys to go with it. Each won a battle, meaning that this match would decide who the victor was. The air was filled with clicking of buttons, screams of pain, spurts of blood and metal passing flesh. Both were on their last inch of life before Dante pulled the move the brunette had told him and finishing the duel, Lucy's mouth agape as she saw that she had lost and to someone who hadn't probably played on the damn game long. An idea clicked in her head as she turned to the silent observer behind them, making a puppy dog face and handing him the remote.

"Nero, you must avenge me, for I don't believe my pride shall stay much longer with this wound." Dante was trying not to laugh at the girl with the teen looked confused. "Please Nero, you must defeat him, so that I can rest easy knowing he can be defeated." Nero sighed and took the remote from the now beaming girl and sat in her place as she moved to sit on the arm. However, she had made it so he had to sit closer to the Demon then what he may have liked. The teen focused on picking a character, while Dante looked at how close they were then up to the brunette, who gave a smile and a wink, which was all the confirmation he needed. After picking their characters, the battle music once again commenced as the both began to play, battle cries and punches flying around.

After about something of three hours where Dante and Nero had battled like there was no tomorrow, they were at the tie breaker, this one deciding who was the champion of the world, (Or Nero's apartment) both life bars clinging on by a thread, one hit from the opponent and it would be over, all occupants at the edge of their seat as the battle continued, Nero unleashing his special only for it to be blocked at the last second by Dante, who in turn tried to try the combo Lucy had showed him, only for Nero's character to jump out of the way. No one paid any attention to the fact the sunny weather had changed to a storm in matter of moments, to engrossed by the action. Well, that was until the storm decided that it wanted to be noticed and with a powerful boom of thunder, lightning struck and power was out, leaving the three occupants to stare dumbly at the blank TV screen, both males having a similar expression on their faces at the fact they no longer had a battle to see who would be the best at Mortal Kombat.

"Well, looks like the power is out... I guess I'm gonna miss my documentary on the Pharaohs of the 4th dynasty."Lucy commented, standing up to head over to the kitchen and look to find any candles and matches. "And you guys have to settle at a draw." She smiled, lighting a small candle with a match to see them look at her like she had just insulted a giant thug on the street. You know the look, the Are-you-out-of-your-freaking-mind look "What?"

"No way! I was about to beat him!" Nero protested, standing up and waving an arm about frantically before pointing at Dante. "He wouldn't be able to block it in time and I would have won! You saw that right? The win should have gone to me." the teen finished, until Dante also stood up, a disapproving look on his features.

"Not a chance kid, if ya had noticed, I still had my special which is a counter, meaning as soon as you tried to punch me, I would have gotten ya and on the floor before you even realized it, meaning I win, right Lucy?" Dante smiled, Lucy taking a step back with the candle not wanting to get involved with the boys argument which may end pretty badly, since both seemed unwilling to except it as a draw. _They are very similar, it's kinda scary, but cute at the same time! _Lucy thought until she realized she was cornered by the winning complex people. Deciding to distract herself, she got some more candles and started placing the around the room so that the two males would be able to see okay until the power turned back on.

"You both were on the same amount of health, so that means that it was a draw until the power goes back on and you two can fight each other again." She said, moving in between them to get away "Or you could have your own little fight to see who's better." She had said in a joking manner until she saw the look on both of there faces, looking between them as they turned to each other with an intent in their eyes which meant they thought her suggestion was a good one. "No! I didn't mean it! Stop or I shall take the playstation away for a week if you can't behave and act immature like little kids."

"Sorry Mother." Nero said in a sarcastic manner, earning a chuckle from Dante until he saw the girl launch at Nero, knocking him to the floor, both seeming surprised, until she got up, dusted herself off and went to head out. "If I was your Mother, I would have brought you up to not be beaten by girl." She laughed before leaving the room. Dante was still laughing while Nero sat up, glaring at the part demon.

"She's got you there!" Dante smirked, just able to block Nero as he flew at him with a fist, grabbing it and bringing their faces closer, Nero glaring while Dante was smirking. "You looking to play kid?" he asked with humour, a twinkle in his eye at the double meaning behind those words and by looking at the younger male, he could see that the other had got it also.

"You're sick old man!" He shouted, pulling his arm back to try and get out of Dante's grip, but he let go, making the student spin and lose his footing before he landed on the sofa, the demon their smirking as he leaned down slightly and moved his hands, a taunt of 'come on' made Nero once again launch at him, both exchanging blows while Dante wasn't going hard on the human boy, not wanting to mess up that pretty face of his, plus it would ruin his chances with him. So, he let Nero get a few hits and he delivered some of his own, till the Demon decided enough was enough and flipped the boy over in a throw, making him land hard on the floor. He was about to get up, when he felt a wait on his body, seeing that the older male had him pinned to the floor. Both were panting slightly, the teen more then the demon but still, he was impressed.

"You cooled off kid?" Dante asked, seeing Nero turn his face away so that his hair could hide his emotion. He knew that he wouldn't really have a chance at the demon, but he wanted to try anyway, maybe showing that if he could, then he could get him to leave, or at least stop molesting and taunting him. Speaking of molesting, one of Dante's hands seemed to have wondered a little lower then it needs to be. The teen tried to reach to get him to stop, but found both his hands were pinned over his head. _How in the- When did he do that! _He struggled against the grip, but t was iron and he couldn't even get his wrists a little free. But the hand only rested on his hip, not moving anywhere where else.

"What are you doing?" Nero glared, hoping to get the message across that he wasn't all to pleased with this position, but if the elder noticed, he didn't show I, smiling down at the teen. The smile unnerved him, making him restart his struggles, especially when the other was slowly advancing on him. "Back of old man! I mean it! If you don't let me go I'll-" he couldn't finish his threat as a pair of lips silenced him, making his mind going blank and cease his struggles. The hand which was previously on his hip was moving up until it reached his chest, where he gently rubbed the clothed body. Nero could feel himself being slowly swept away again, his eyes becoming half lidded before fully closing as he opened his mouth to gasp when Dante bit his lower lip and invaded his mouth. The teen would be lying if he said the demon wasn't an amazing kisser, but that was a problem. It's a demon, who purely wanted him for lust and he would be damned (quite literally) if he was going to be messed about. With that in mind, he moved his leg and kicked the man where it hurt the most, making him groan and roll off him, curling into a fatal position.

"What the hell kid! We were only just getting started!" He groaned, while a blushing Nero stood up and dusted himself off, glaring down at the demon with a sense of pride in what he had done to the demon, thinking he had finally got the upper hand on this odd agreement that he defiantly knew he didn't agree to. He turned away to go to the kitchen, thinking he had won, only to be pounced on, hearing a growl coming from behind him as arms wrapped around his waist. _Oh, fuck. _

"What, not even an offer to kiss I better? You really are a mean kid." He heard him say, feeling his breath tickle the back of his neck sending small unwanted shivers down his spine, which apparently didn't go unnoticed by Dante, he chuckled. He could feel him moving his lips along his neck, touching a sensitive part making his gasp, repressing a small moan at the sudden feeling. The older male stopped to look and was curious to see a strange looking thing on the back of Nero's neck. "What's this kid? Body paint?"

"You know, the next time you call me kid, I'm castrating you in your sleep. And no, it's not body paint, it's a birth mark stupid." He almost growled, not one to get something stupid like that. If he was going to get some body art, he would get a tattoo but he had never gotten the chance to actually look for something hat took his fancy.

"Oh, it just looks like a rose, that's all." Dante said in his defence, letting go of Nero and moving away to sit back on the couch, not seeming phased by the threat that had once again been presented to him. Did nothing Nero say ever worry him in the slightest? Was it basically because he was a human that he could just let it roll off his back like it was nothing? It made Nero's blood boil, but it wasn't like he could really do anything about it since as the fight had proven, he wasn't much of a match for the elder demon and he could tell he was going easy as well, which was the biggest hit to his pride. The teen went to sit on the sofa as well, both males just relaxing since there was nothing else to do till the power went out.

"Why are you even here?" Nero asked suddenly, wondering why the other male just didn't go out somewhere while the power was out or terrorise some poor people for fun since nothing was happening here. Also, why did he want him so much? Surely there are other people out there that could get the guys fancy and with a body like that, he wouldn't have to work so hard. He mentally slapped himself for that. Yes he was attractive, yes he was bi and yes if circumstances were different (Dante being fully human instead of partly) then he might well consider going out with him... Maybe.

"I'll assume you mean why am I after you right?" He asked, seeing the teen nod once. "Well, because, there's something about you that I like. Actually, I've been around in your place for quite some time, just watching now and again, not permanent like now." He could see the Nero's face turn into a scowl and about to say something but Dante quickly cut him off "No, nothing like that. Now, the reason I never actually made myself known was because you had that chick with you more or less all the time and I didn't want to get in the way of that."

"But as soon as she's gone you thought you could jump right in, is that it?" He asked bitterly, feeling hurt but not understanding why. Didn't he already know that Dante just wanted him for his body and nothing more?

"No! Nero, you looked so sad and I couldn't bare to see that. So I thought I could distract you. You being angry at me was better then you being depressed and spiralling downwards." The teen looked at him, searching his eyes for any hint of lie or dishonesty, but they were so sincere that he couldn't help but believe that what Dante was saying was the truth. He could feel his heart beating a little faster at this. Dante had tried to look after him in a weird, twisted and highly perverted way, but it had worked. In fact, he hasn't thought much of Kyrie since Dante appeared.

"Why?" That was Nero's next thing. Why would a demon want to look after a human who is weaker then he is. Dante blinked, surprised to hear that considering he thought it was self explanatory in the last answer.

"Because I like you and there's something that has caught my attention about you, which, trust me is no easy feat. Maybe it's because you look like me or you remind me of me when I was younger, or something else. But I feel possessive over you and it's not something I can ignore so easily."

"So, that's why you stalked me." Nero smirked, wanting to get out of the whole serious turn this conversation had headed with feelings and stuff. He didn't want to stay there otherwise he may say something he doesn't mean and get into a load of trouble for it.

"I prefer to use the term, servailence." He corrected with a grin. That's where the conversation died and with a stroke of luck, the power came back on, the lights and TV turning back on along with some other electronics dotted around the apartment. "So kid, you up for another round to see who is truly he master?"

"What did I tell you about calling me kid old man? For that, I'm not going easy on you any more." Nero retorted, turning on the machine and waited while the loading screen came on.

"Whatever you say." Dante said more to himself, before they both picked their characters and began their fight like the conversation had never happened and all was back to normal. Well, as normal as it can get.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, that's the end of that chapter... Yeah, put quite a bit of information in there about Dante... Stalker ¬¬<strong>

**Dante: Hey! You made me that way.**

**Nero: Pervert**

**Me: Now my lovely patient people who I adore so very much! You have a choice of how this story goes! You have two options, but I'm not going to tell you what they are! MWAHAHAHAA!**

**Dante+Nero: *Back away slowly***

**Me: Ah, yes well... *coughs* When you review, I want you to either put the number 1 in or the number 2. These are the choices and since I can no longer follow a story plan, I give you the option of what happens! Think of it as an apology gift thingy! But, I thought it would be no fun to do that. Also, if you don't even really review, just send one with a number on it of either 1 or 2. The one with the most vote will be the one I go with! Also, thanks to Nefarious Seraph 13 for the summary, which is soo much better then mine XD**

**Dante: Until we meet again!**

**Nero: Byebye!**


End file.
